


stay with me

by Olsies



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Trip to the ER, author!neil, stay at home dad!andrew, the joys of puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: Neil answered on the third ring. “Hey, Andrew, what’s-”“Neil, I’m in the ER and-”“For who?”“Marci.”“Why?”“She’s bleeding and in a lot of pain. She’s really scared.”“Do you need me to come home?”“No, just walk me through the paperwork.” Neil helped Andrew for the next few minutes and then Andrew detangled himself from Ben long enough to turn in the paperwork.“How serious do you think this is?” Neil asked.“Dunno. Marci has been crying for half an hour.” Neil considered this for a minute. Marci had been in their care for about six months, and while they hadheardher cry, they’d never seen it.“Well, keep me updated. And let me know if I need to come home.”“I will.” He paused looking back at the kids. “Thanks, Neil.”“Anytime.”“One hundred and twelve percent,” Andrew said and clicked off.***Post-Exy, Andrew and Neil are just trying to live a quiet life with their two foster kids, but of course the moment Neil leaves, all hell breaks loose.





	

“Come on, kiddo, time for bed,” Andrew called to the living room. He suppressed a smirk at the resounding groan.

“I’m not sleepy!” An eight year old voice called back. Andrew shook his head and popped round the corner.

“I said now, Ben!” Ben turned off the TV and threw the remote down, pouting.

“Neil lets me-”

“Ah!” Andrew interrupted him. “You wanna think about what the end of the sentence is going to be before you get in trouble? Again?” Ben gaped, closed his mouth, and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting more as he stomped up the stairs. Andrew shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Ask your Uncle Kevin if pouting ever worked on me. And don’t forget to brush your teeth!” He called after him. Andrew ignored the continued stomping down the hall and started on the dinner dishes. A few minutes later, Ben came running in the kitchen, whimpering. In the five years that Andrew and Neil had been taking care of him, Andrew had heard Ben cry a lot, but he thought things were getting better. Or rather, it had been a few days since he’d cried last.

“What is it now?” Andrew asked, trying but failing to keep his annoyance out of his voice as he loaded the last dish into the dishwasher.

“Marci won’t come out of the bathroom, and she won’t stop crying,” the little boy whined.

“Fuck!” Andrew murmured. He ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. He could hear her from the top of the stairs and his heart skipped a beat. _Where is Neil when I need him?_ he thought to himself. He of course knew that Neil was away working, on a book signing tour around the country. Andrew personally thought it was hilarious because _of course Neil wrote a travel book_. Brushing those thoughts aside, Andrew knocked gently on the door and called, “ Hey, Marci, what’s going on in there?”

Marci choked a bit trying to catch her breath, but eventually she called back, “I- I think- I think I’m- I need to go to the ER.” Andrew could barely understand her.

“Ok, we can take you,” he called back and turned to Ben. “Change of plans, buddy. We gotta take Marci to the hospital.” Ben went white and started crying in earnest.

“Is Marci dying?”

“Prob- I don’t know. Go get your coat and shoes. Quick, quick!” Andrew shook his head at himself. Ben still didn’t understand sarcasm and so Andrew was trying to curb it. Once Ben left, Andrew knocked on the door again. “Marci, do you need help? Can I come in?” Marci groaned, flushed the toilet, washed her hands, unlocked the door, and opened it. Face beat red, hair wild, eyes puffy from crying, she looked down at Andrew, sniffling. At seventeen she was a good seven inches taller than him, and so Andrew had to crane up to look at her. “Where does it hurt?” She flushed almost purple and looked down. Andrew’s lips went tight and he nodded a little. “On a scale of one to ten?”

“Seven. Maybe a six. There’s just so much…” Ben came pounding up the stairs again. _Blood_ , she mouthed. She didn’t want to scare her little foster brother any more than she already had. Andrew nodded.

“Come on, I’ll get your coat.” According to Google Maps the nearest hospital was ten minutes away; they made it in five. Andrew ended up having to carry Ben in because he wouldn’t stop crying, which was fine, but then Marci would just stop walking, so it took them ten minutes to get in. Andrew talked to the sign in nurse, she handed him some forms to fill out, and they sat down. Andrew stared blankly at the forms, cursing quietly under his breath. Neil normally did this part and Marci was too upset to be useful. Ben clung to his arm and whimpered when Andrew tried to pull his phone out of his pocket.

“It’s ok, I just need to call Neil,” Andrew explained. Ben took a deep breath and nodded, lessening his grip on Andrew’s arm but still clinging to Andrew’s arm, refusing to let go. Andrew rolled his eyes at him a little and found Neil in his contacts.

Neil answered on the third ring. “Hey, AJ, what’s-”

“Neil, I’m in the ER and-”

“For who?”

“Marci.”

“Why?”

“She’s bleeding and in a lot of pain. She’s really scared.”

“Do you need me to come home?”

“No, just walk me through the paperwork.” Neil helped Andrew for the next few minutes and then Andrew detangled himself from Ben long enough to turn in the paperwork.

“How serious do you think this is?” Neil asked.

“Dunno. Marci has been crying for half an hour.” Neil considered this for a minute. Marci had been in their care for about six months, and while they had _heard_ her cry, they’d never seen it.

“Well, keep me updated. And let me know if I need to come home.”

“I will.” He paused looking back at the kids. “Thanks, Neil.”

“Anytime.”

“One hundred and twelve percent,” Andrew said and clicked off. Andrew went back to the kids and let Ben bury into his side. They waited another ten minutes for the nurse to come get them. Andrew spent the entire time wondering what he was supposed to say to Marci, if he should rub her back, if he should tell her everything was going to be ok while she sat next to him, but he didn’t want to lie to her, so she just sat next to him, hunched over and crying. He tried to not think about things _not_ being ok, because he didn’t know how to handle that.

When the nurse finally called them, Marci led the way as Andrew picked up Ben and carried him towards the door. The nurse led them to an intake room.

“Now, what seems to be the problem?” She asked. Marci looked at Andrew and back at the nurse, obviously uncomfortable.

“Do you want me and Ben to wait outside?” Andrew asked, beating the nurse to the question. Marci nodded a little.

“Don’t go far,” she whispered. She hated hospitals.

“Just on the other side of the door,” Andrew agreed. He carried Ben back outside and they stood there for a long time watching the different people walk by. Eventually a doctor went in. A few minutes later she left, barely glancing at Andrew as she went to another room. Andrew tried to not worry too much, kept trying to tell himself that it was nothing, that it would be ok. Ben sniffled in his ear, hand over his mouth. He was asleep when the nurse came back out for him.

“Mr. Minyard, could you come with me?” She asked. She led him to an office and closed the door behind them.

“Is everything ok?” Andrew asked, and the nurse nodded.

“You know, Mr. Minyard, every young-”

“Don’t call me that, my name is Andrew.” The nurse almost made a face but caught herself at the last minute.

“Alright, Andrew, every young woman goes through-” She looked at the almost sleeping child, choosing her words carefully. “Changes.” Andrew blinked and he realized how stupid he must look.

“She’s seventeen, shouldn’t those _changes_ have happened before?” The nurse smiled a little more warmly.

“Yes, they should have, but after reviewing Marci’s history, it makes sense. She’s never had a- this hasn’t happened before because she was so undernourished; it’s actually really common.” Andrew nodded a little.

“So, she’s ok?”

“She’s more than ok. She’s quite healthy and happy, and she has you and Neil to thank for that.” Andrew blinked again and rubbed Ben’s back a little. The child snuffled in his sleep, sighing. He didn’t really know what to say or feel. Being in sports for so long, he’d heard stuff about girls and their periods of course, but he didn’t really pay attention; none of it concerned him. Now he wished he had. “I’m sending you home with some ibuprofen and a list of things to buy. Will you be ok with that?” She asked. Andrew nodded as she handed over a piece of paper and some pills. “Give us few minutes, and we’ll get her discharged. She is ready to see you, by the way.” Andrew nodded.

“I need a minute to call my partner.” The nurse smiled a little.

“Take your time. You can get back to the room ok?” Andrew nodded and pulled out his phone as she left. Ben sighed in his arms, but didn’t wake. Andrew pushed a few buttons and called Neil back. The other man answered on the second ring.

“How is she?” He asked. Andrew laughed a little, and told him.

“I’m sorry I made you worry for nothing,” Andrew concluded and Neil sighed a little.

“It’s fine, I’m just glad it’s nothing to worry about,” Neil said and Andrew nodded in agreement.

“I should go. Ben’s asleep in my arms and I’m wiped.” Neil _hmmed_ in agreement.

“I’ll see you soon,” Neil said.

“See you soon,” Andrew replied, closed his phone, and got up. Ben stirred but didn’t wake. Andrew went back to Marci’s room. He knocked and waited for her to let him in. They left a few minutes later, stopping at Walgreens and Andrew went in to buy the stuff she needed alone. He was a little taken aback by all the choices, and eventually a young woman took pity on him when she saw he had about ten items in his basket.

“This your first time buying for your daughter?” She asked. Andrew started to open his mouth to correct her, but he stopped himself at the last moment.

“Yeah,” he said instead, and she nodded.

“May I?” She held out her hand for his basket and he gave it up easily. She put back most of it, leaving about three boxes in the cart. “That’s probably all she’ll need. Do you already have medicine?” Andrew nodded. “Good. Stop by the candy aisle and get her some chocolate. You’ll thank me later.” Andrew nodded again, thanked her, and went to the candy aisle. He found some large chocolate bars and checked out quickly. By the time he got back to the car, Marci was dozing lightly. She jerked awake when he opened the door.

“Sorry,” he said and slid her the bag. She took it without comment or looking at it. When they got home, she took a shower while Andrew put Ben to bed. Surprisingly enough, the little boy didn’t stir as he was slipped into his bed. Andrew waited for Marci to go to bed before doing his nightly check of everything and went to bed himself.

***

He woke with a start when someone started crawling in his bed. At first he thought it was Ben and, growled out, “Ben. Bed!” Whoever it was though, stopped, and Andrew almost didn’t even need to hear his voice to know it was Neil.

“Yes or no, Andrew?” Neil asked. Andrew sat up and pulled his partner close, kissing him.

“You’re not supposed to be home for another three days,” Andrew said, heart pounding.

“Yeah, well, I called the studio and rescheduled. They understood that my family comes first,” Neil whispered, tugging Andrew into a more comfortable position around him. Andrew stayed like that for about three seconds before he had to tug away, but not so far that they weren’t touching. Neil said nothing, just traced a finger lightly across Andrew’s wrist. Andrew said nothing, just sat there staring in the soft light from the hall at his partner. “You doing ok?” Neil finally asked and Andrew nodded. He scooted closer again.

“Can I kiss you, yes or no?” Andrew asked. Neil smiled a little.

“Yes,” he whispered and Andrew pulled him close again. He kissed Neil gently, sighing a little.

“I missed you,” Andrew admitted finally.

“I missed you, too,” Neil whispered back. “I’m sorry I was gone for so long.” Andrew shook his head, no.

“You have work to do, I understand. It was just-” He paused. He wanted to say it was easier before they had kids, but he didn’t want to sound like he didn’t want them. His heart lurched every time he thought about the fact that Marci was now healthy enough to have her period, and all because she finally had enough to eat. Neil waited but Andrew just shook his head. “It’s just something we have to work through,” he said eventually. When Ben was younger, they’d just take him with them. Now that he was in school, and the fact that they had Marci, Andrew just couldn’t get up and go. Neil stared at him for a minute or two longer before he turned to roll away, but Andrew caught his hand. “Can I kiss you again?” He asked. Neil scooted back, but this kiss was less tender and full of need. Andrew wrapped his fingers around Neil’s face and pulled back. “Yes or no, Neil?” He breathed. Smiling, Neil nodded. Andrew, shook his head and Neil rolled his eyes.

“Yes, always yes,” he whispered and Andrew shoved Neil back, kissing him. Neil’s hands went above his head as Andrew slid on top of him, legs parting. Andrew groaned into his mouth as he rutted against him a little. He nibbled at the soft skin against Neil’s neck, and his hands were just slipping down towards Neil’s pants when they heard the small knock. Neil froze and Andrew scrambled off of him.

“Andrew?” Ben called through the door and Andrew laughed a little.

“Another time I guess,” he whispered, tapping the tip of Neil’s nose, and got up to see what was wrong now. He opened the door and looked down at Ben. “Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?” He asked, arms crossed over his chest.

“Is Neil home? I looked out my window and saw his car,” Ben explained. Andrew rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

“I don’t know, are you home, Neil?” Andrew asked and Neil threw a pillow at Andrew’s head.

“I don’t know, am I?” Ben shrieked and pushed past Andrew. For some reason the tiny little squirt loved them and hated Neil being gone almost as much as Andrew did. He climbed up in the bed and hugged Neil tight.

“I missed you!” He said as Neil squeezed him back.

“I missed you, too kiddo. But you gotta get some sleep,” Neil said ruffling Ben’s hair.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” He looked up at Neil with his big, blue eyes. Neil laughed a little, looked at Andrew whose grumpy face said everything.

“You know the rules, big guy,” Neil said sitting up. “Come on, I’ll tuck you back in, ok?” Ben sighed a little, but nodded. Neil picked up Ben and carried him back to his room. Andrew tugged off his shirt and arm bands before crawling back in bed. He was almost asleep again by the time Neil came back. He jerked a little as Neil sat on the edge of the bed next to him, but smiled up at his doofy partner.

“You gonna come lay down next to me?” Andrew mumbled, scooting back and tugging Neil’s hand. Smiling, Neil slid next to Andrew, facing him. Andrew was too tired to do much more than squeeze Neil’s hand, but just as he slipped back to sleep, all he could see was Neil’s smile.

The next morning, Andrew was the first person awake, an anomaly in their house, but Andrew didn’t get up. Instead he lay in the early morning light and just listened to Neil sleep, his hand lying lightly on the other man’s. He got almost 20 minutes of this before he could hear Ben running around the house, yelling for them all to wake up because it was breakfast time, and just being overly excited that Neil was home. Neil jolted awake, and went to get up, but Andrew squeezed his hand.

“Stay with me, just for a minute?” He asked. Neil turned and looked down at Andrew.

“Are you sick?” Andrew threw a pillow at Neil’s face.

“Shut up,” he growled as Neil pushed the pillow aside.

“I missed you, too,” Neil whispered, sliding closer. “Can I kiss you?” Andrew pretended to think about it for a moment, and then smirked.

“Yes,” he whispered. Neil smiled and leaned in to kiss him as their door flew open, Ben finally too impatient to wait any more for them to wake up, and Marci right on his tail to get him out of the way.

“Wake up!” He yelled whacking Neil’s butt with his pillow as Marci picked him up, blushing.

“Sorry,” she whispered as she carried him out. Andrew just closed his eyes and pretended like it didn’t happen while Neil just laughed. Marci left quickly, chiding Ben the whole time.

“Don’t you think it’s about time we got a lock on our door?” He asked. Andrew chuckled a little.

“I thought you’d never ask,” he whispered and they both got up to go deal with the children.


End file.
